The dispersion quality of fillers in polymeric compositions, i.e., the degree to which the filler is evenly distributed throughout a composition, can impact the performance properties of the polymeric compositions. One property that can be affected by the dispersion quality of a filler within a polymeric composition is hysteresis. The hysteresis of an elastomer, for example, refers to the difference between the energy applied to deform the elastomer and the energy recovered as the elastomer returns to its initial, undeformed shape. Interaction between elastomer molecules and an incorporated reinforcing filler or fillers is known to impact hysteresis.
Hysteresis and other physical properties of compounded elastomers can be improved by ensuring good dispersion of the filler throughout the polymer. When elastomeric compounds exhibiting good hysteresis are used in articles such as belts, tires, and the like, the articles demonstrate increased rebound and reduced heat build-up when subjected to mechanical stresses during use. In pneumatic tires, for example, lowered hysteresis values are associated with reduced rolling resistance and heat build-up during use. This reduction of rolling resistance and heat build-up in a pneumatic tire can result in lower fuel consumption for the vehicle using the tire.